1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to systems and methods of data transfer between a controller and a storage device, and, more particularly, to systems and methods of determining a storage capacity and one or more storage areas of a storage device coupled to a controller, and transferring data therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multi-media use increases, data storage capacity of devices to store data and multi-media has also increased. Recently, manufacturers of storage devices have increased the maximum storage capacity of data storage devices, such as hard disk drives. User multi-media devices and computers that are coupled to these storage devices with increased capacity have problems reading and writing data to all portions of the storage device. That is, the portion of the storage device that data can be written to and read from is often limited to the areas that are recognizable and addressable by the user's multi-media system controller. For example, an external storage device typically includes a USB (Universal Serial Bus) controller and a hard disk drive. Some operating systems do not recognize a full storage capacity of the external storage device. For example, multi-media and computer systems with 32-bit operating systems typically do not recognize a total storage capacity of an external storage device that is greater than or equal to two terabytes (TB). Thus, when a user connects an external storage device to a multi-media host system with a storage capacity of 2 TB or greater, the host system does not recognize the full storage capacity of the external storage device.